AR-15 style firearms are a popular firearm platform. These firearms include an upper receiver and a lower receiver. Pistols are another popular firearm platform. Pistol cartridges cannot typically be fired from an AR-15 style firearm. This is unfortunate since pistol cartridges may be cheaper and more widely available. Therefore, there is a need for an AR style firearm that is compatible with pistol magazines and cartridges.